


How to Undress in Public (Without Undue Embarrassment)

by Blackbean



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, How To undress in public without undue embarrasment, Humor, Modern Era, idk - Freeform, john you dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 17:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20195863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackbean/pseuds/Blackbean
Summary: https://www.imdb.com/title/tt2833218/I know, I know. Someone just shares a name with Dea*y and it got credited to the wrong person, but I couldn't resist.





	How to Undress in Public (Without Undue Embarrassment)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheHeartOfTheStar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHeartOfTheStar/gifts).

> https://www.imdb.com/title/tt2833218/
> 
> I know, I know. Someone just shares a name with Dea*y and it got credited to the wrong person, but I couldn't resist.

It had all started out as a joke. Roger and Freddie had gone down to a video store and picked out the cheesiest movies they could find. Ridiculous, right? Now, John, Roger, and Freddie were nestled on the couch, amid blankets, pillows, and popcorn, while Brian was changing the CDs.   
“What’s this one?” Asked Freddie.  
“You helped pick it out, Fred.” Laughed Brian getting back onto the couch.  
“It’s called,” Said Roger, trying his best to sound like a smartass, “How to Undress in Public Without Undue Embarrassment.”  
John suddenly realized he needed a drink of water. He quickly exited the living room, making his way to the kitchen. The bassist was just finishing filling his glass when he heard what he had been dreading.   
“What the fuck!” Came Roger’s shriek from the next room. An instant later, the blond was pulling him back into the living room, spilling half the glass of water on him in the process.  
“That’s you, right?” Asked Roger, pointing at the screen. “Holy fuck, that’s you. You narrated a fucking movie, and you didn’t even tell us.”  
“I was like fourteen, Rog.” Protested the bassist, halfheartedly.  
“You’re a star. Practically Tom Cruise, or- or-”  
“Rog, you do know we’re rockstars, right?” Asked Brian, raising an eyebrow. Freddie was somewhere in the background laughing his face off. John blushed.  
“Come on, knock it off, guys. It was ages ago.”  
“No, no, no,” Protested Roger. “We are going to watch this movie! It is your magnum opus, your labor of love. No, wait. I can do better than that-”  
John sighed and sat back down on the couch, resigning himself to his fate. Why the fuck did he ever sign on to narrate that movie? If he ever got an opportunity to warn his child-self about something, it would be about that.

**Author's Note:**

> hahahaha  
hope you liked it :)


End file.
